1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-line skate suspension systems and more particularly pertains to a new in-line skate suspension system for absorbing shocks when travelling over a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of in-line skate suspension systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, in-line skate suspension systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,399; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,713; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,208; U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,743; U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,696; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,820.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new in-line skate suspension system. The inventive device includes a housing attached to a sole of an in-line skate boot with a mounting bar provided therein. An elongate tension rod is rotatably mounted in the housing. The tension rod has a pair of spaced apart threaded portions thereon. A pair of tension members each having a threaded bore therethrough are threaded onto the threaded portions of the tension rod. Each of the tension members has downwardly extending lower arm pivotally coupled thereto.
The lower arms of the tension members are also pivotally coupled to the mounting bar. A plurality of spaced apart wheel assemblies downwardly depend from the mounting bar. Each wheel assembly comprises a ground engaging wheel, an axle, a pivot arm, an extent and a spring.
In these respects, the in-line skate suspension system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing shocks when travelling over a ground surface.